Never Ending Connection One Shot
by MamaMalfoy
Summary: They bury the dead and head home. Ginny falls asleep on Harry's lap at the borrow. Everything is over and she is free to be happy with Harry. Harry carried Ginny up to her room to let her rest. As Ginny sleeps she hears him.


Never Ending Connection

At age 11 Ginny Weasley became a vessel for one of the darkest wizards of all time. When she met this wizard he was nothing but a charm in a diary she thought she received from her parents as a gift. Ginny confided in him, told him her deepest desires, and he became a part of her. She lost so much her first year at Hogwarts to him. She lost moments of time, sometimes hours, days even weeks. Ginny wrote in her diary every chance she got. None of her family noticed because of the strange happens in the school. Ginny was distant toward other students and couldn't make any friends. He told her she didn't need anyone but him. He wanted to be a part of her forever.

Ginny awoke one morning with blood on her finger tips. Ginny washed her hands and wrote to him about the blood. He told her not to worry that he would keep her safe. She lost a few days to the blackness. To the other students it appeared that Ginny was watching Harry and her brother but it was him. He would watch through her eyes and learn about Harry. Ginny would not remember her classes but was told she was doing well. She would write to him to find out about what she was learning about. This was to ensure she kept writing to him and he could invade her completely.

Ginny was sitting at dinner one night when she heard the student talking about the school being closed for the students' safety. Ginny got scared, she could feel something was wrong with her diary. She had to get rid of it. Ginny ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and threw the book into a stall and ran back to her room. She collapsed on her bed and cried. As Ginny slept he made her awake and go to the Chamber's opening. He opened the chamber through her. Time disappeared around her. The darkness held her tight. Ginny was lost in the darkness. Ginny awoke to find that Harry had saved her. He had destroyed the diary and she was free.

Every night Ginny closed her eyes she saw him. He called to her comforted her. Ginny fought him away. He was gone, he would never bother her again. It was just her imagination. He was their he will always be there. Ginny made the Quidditch teach he was there. Ginny went to the Yule Ball with Neville Longbottom he was there. Whispering to her making her doubt herself, hate herself, fight herself. Ginny got her first kiss he was there telling her she was wrong. He was there for every moment.

Ginny kissed Harry after the Quidditch match. He was there telling her to get close to him. That what she thought she felt was wrong. He was there when Harry ended things to protect her. He was always with her. She begged him to let her alone to let her be. She looked in the mirror and yelled "I know you are not real!"

The battle raged at Hogwarts and Ginny fought for the order, for the light, to be rid of him forever.

The battle was over. Harry Potter was dead. He would be with her forever. She can't escape. "NO" escaped her lips not because of Harry's death but for her own freedom. Neville speaks it falls on deaf ears. Harry is alive. He can be defeated. She can still be freed. The fight wages on. The Death Eater's flee and Ginny thinks she is free.

They bury the dead and head home. Ginny falls asleep on Harry's lap at the borrow. Everything is over and she is free to be happy with Harry. Harry carried Ginny up to her room to let her rest. As Ginny sleeps she hears him. "I told you dear, I will always be here with you." Ginny awoke with a start, he was there. He would always be there. Ginny tossed her desk looking for the drought of living death she had made last year. Ginny quickly penned Harry and her family a note telling them that she loved them and why she had to end her life…she had to be free of him. She sat on the bed and downed the whole bottle of living death. The blackness over took her as she heard Harry scream and grab the bottle from her hand. She was free…finally free.


End file.
